A New Life Together
by GangstaSummoner
Summary: It has been 5 years since Renton and Eureka disappeared together. Now they are back enjoying life with their 3 kids and a newborn baby. The government decides to come after Renton and Eureka to take their beautiful creation away. Read & Review!


**A New Life Together**

**Introduction **

It has been 5 years since Renton and Eureka disappeared together. Now they are together enjoying life with their 3 kids and a newborn baby. What happens now that the young couple have a child together? The government decides to come after Renton and Eureka to take their beautiful creation away.

**Chapter 1**

"Renton. I...I love you," said Eureka in her naturally soft voice. She gazed into Renton's blue eyes with her light purple eyes, after a night of passionate love making. Five years have gone by and Renton and Eureka are happily married. Life on the Gekko has been different. Eureka and Renton decided to let the kids stay with Renton's grandfather for a while, until they both settled down. Word has it that the crew members of the GekkoState are now wanted criminals because they are hiding criminals on their ship.

"I love you too Eureka. I have always loved you and I always will." Renton kissed his Coralian lover's forehead and tangles his fingers in her now long, aqua blue hair. He then pulls her naked body against his own. "Eureka?"

"Yes, Renton?" She placed her head on his muscular chest, close her eyes and listens to the rhythm of his heartbeat. Even though they have been together for five years now, it continues to feel like the first time.

"Are you excited about the photo shoot tomorrow?"

"Yes. It will be a very exciting...experience. Do you remember when we posed together on the front cover of _Ray-Out_?" She watches as Renton nods in response. "Besides, the fans will be so happy to see RJ." Once Eureka spoke that unfamiliar name, a baby could be heard screaming at the top of its lungs. "RJ!" Eureka quickly climbs off of Renton, throws her gray robe on, which lay over the back of the chair near the bed. She then slides her feet into her blue slippers and hurries out of the medium size bedroom door.

Eureka! Wait!" yelled Renton who stumbles out of the bed, grabs his boxers off the floor near the bed and puts them on. He walks out of the bedroom and into a slightly smaller room next door. The room was decorated in nothing, but blue. Blue walls, blue ceiling, blue carpet and even the baby crib were blue. As he glances toward the crib, Eureka stood over the crib, with a small bundle in her arms. Renton Jr. or 'RJ', the child of a human and Coralian, was only five months old and full of life and spirit. Renton walks over to Eureka, places his hand on her shoulder and smiles down at his curly, brown and a mixture of light blue hair son. "He looks just like you."

"Like me?" Eureka smiles at her son and admires his purplish eyes. "I think he looks more like you." RJ's eyes slowly began to close as he continued to suck on his small bottle. "He is sleeping," whispered Eureka as she lowered RJ back down into his crib. A few strands of hair fell in her face; she pulls it behind her ear and faces Renton who was staring at her with a smile on his face. "What is it?"

"You're a wonderful mom," said Renton as he continues to admire his beautiful wife. He fell in love with her the day she fell from the sky. In his eyes she was the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen, but now…..Eureka is his world, his life and most importantly his heart. If something should happen to her, he would just die. "Maurice, Maeter, Linck and RJ are so lucky to have you as their mom."

Eureka walks toward Renton and looks into his blue eyes with her purple ones and says, "But Renton, I'm not their real mother."

"You took care of them all this time and they love you for that. Remember that. They love you."

Eureka gives Renton and assuring smile. "Right!"

Renton grabs Eureka's hand and leads her out of the room and back to their bedroom.

**GangstaSummoner: Hello people! I know the chapter is pretty short, but I'm sure it will be longer, once I get into my writing mode. Anyways this is my first Eureka Seven fanfic and I hope I get some hits. So read and review. Thank you very much. Signing Off**


End file.
